


Oda al escorpión

by Walkyria



Category: Vis a Vis | Locked In (Spain TV)
Genre: Oda - Freeform, poema
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26685277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walkyria/pseuds/Walkyria
Summary: Para Zulema Zahir
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Oda al escorpión

Eres la belleza, la fiereza  
la fuerza arrolladora  
que arrasa, empuja  
devasta, expresa  
la libertad inalcanzable  
el animal salvaje  
en la caja que te ahoga

Eres la verdad cruda  
de la realidad dura  
que marcó tu alma  
herida sobre herida  
cicatriz en coraza  
del escorpión presente  
con veneno suficiente  
para todos por igual

Eres la pulsión de libertad  
constante  
urgente  
dominante  
la mente clara y brillante  
el cuerpo gobernado  
la extrema intención

Vivir a tu manera  
sin amor ni compasión  
la humanidad olvidada  
sin culpa ni perdón  
hasta que el pasado te alcanzó  
y sin permiso te destrozó  
el dolor trazado en lágrima  
de memorias que no existen  
y que nunca se tendrán

Si dejaste de huir  
si sentiste un hogar  
si te dejaste ir  
si te alcanzó tu yang

Ojala puediera olvidarte  
y que no me duela tu ausencia  
Pero hay almas que no se olvidan  
tatuadas al corazón  
recordar tu mejor versión  
aún con dolor es belleza  
hasta siempre, mi escorpión.


End file.
